1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image correction device, an image correction method, and a computer readable medium that correct a recorded image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital camera is equipped with a plurality of shooting modes in accordance with the type of objects such as portrait, scenery and night view. A shooting mode corresponding to the type of an object is previously selected. By doing so, in image shooting, image quality control condition with respect to an image, that is, image processing contents such as color contrast, sharpness, saturation, white balance and color filter are automatically set.
Meanwhile, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-10134 discloses the following technique. According to the technique, many sample images given as shot samples showing various types of objects (hereinafter, referred to as shooting scenes) are prepared. User previously selects a shooting scene which resembles an object to be shot or a shooting scene having favorite atmosphere. In shooting, an image quality control condition is automatically set in accordance with the selected shooting scene (hereinafter, best shot function).
The foregoing best shot function provides a large number of shooting modes corresponding to various shooting scenes. Simultaneously, the best shot function can simply and securely set the foregoing image quality control condition suitable for user's purpose in shooting.
As described above, even if the digital camera previously has shooting modes corresponding to the type of objects, there exist many cases where shooting is performed without setting any shooting modes. Moreover, there exists the case where user wants to add favorite atmosphere to the already recorded image. In such a case, user controls the image quality of the recorded image on a computer using an optional image processing software (what we call, retouch software). In this way, the recorded image is processed to an image having the same atmosphere as the case of shooting under the shooting mode corresponding to a specific type of an object. However, the foregoing image quality control work of the recorded image is complicated. In addition, user's experience and knowledge are required to some degree to perform the image quality control work. For this reason, there is a problem that anybody does not readily perform the image quality control work.